Love at first site
by i like boys14
Summary: New girl at degrassi. Falls for spinner and someone else. What will happen? READ PLZ
1. Default Chapter

love at first site:  
  
summary: This is about a girl named Carlie who likes spinner  
  
it was my first day at degraasi, i was a little scared to talk to people. so i was at my locker and unfortunatly, i got the retarded locker. it wouldnt open.then out of nowhere this brutally hot guy came up to me and said "need some help?"  
  
Carlie: ya thanx alot  
  
Spinnner: my names spinner  
  
Carlie: im carlie  
  
Spinner: r u new here?  
  
Carlie: ya i jst moved here from maryland  
  
Spinner: thats really far away  
  
Carlie: ya i no   
  
Spinner: would you like to meet some of my friends at lunch?  
  
carlie: ya ill c u there  
  
so the day went on and all i could think about was spinner. he was so cute with his curly hair and his cute smile. so eventually lunch came around. i went to the cafeteria and saw spinner. he waved to me to come over.  
  
Spinner: hey carlie this is paige, hazel , and terri.  
  
they alll said hi  
  
Paige: so spinner told me u came from maryland?  
  
Carlie: ya, my mom got a job here so we had to move  
  
Paige: well, dont worry if anyone messe with you they will have me to deal with.  
  
Carlie: thanx  
  
so we all sat down and exchanged numbers. then another hot guy came up and hit spinner playfully on the back of his head  
  
he said"hey a new face, wats ur name?"  
  
Carlie: im carlie  
  
Jimmy: im jimmy. nice to meet u  
  
Carlie: u too.  
  
Jimmy: spin, want to go to my birtday party on friday?  
  
spinner: yea u no i wouldnt miss it for the world, can carlie come?  
  
jimmy: does she meet the requiremnets? u no, hot, funny, all that good stuff? he said playfully  
  
Spinner: definitly!!!  
  
i blushed 5 shades of red  
  
jimmy and spinner went to get their lunch. it was me, paige, hazel, and terri.  
  
Hazel: so i think spinner has a crush  
  
Paige: ya carlie spinners a total catch u 2 would look so good together  
  
Carlie: well see wat happens  
  
the day went on and i couldnt wait till jimmys party. every one had a date paige was jimmys date, terri was ricks date, hazel was marcos date.  
  
the only people that didnt have a date were me and spinner. how ironic  
  
so we were walking home from school and he looked at me and said:  
  
spinner: carlie i was w..wondering if you would be my date to jimmys party.  
  
carlie: ya i would love to be ur date  
  
spinner: cool, ill be at ur house around 7 k?  
  
carlie: ok, cya 


	2. chapter 2

so friday finally came. paige and all the other gurls were over my house we were debating on wat i should wear.  
  
i came up with a pair pf jeans that said kiss my on each side, and a tube top it was baby blue.then 7 o'clock finally rolled around. spinner rang the doorbell. my dad told him that i would be down in a minute.  
  
Spinner: so...mr. conner, how r u today?   
  
dad: im good. ok lets get some things straight.1. have her home at adecent hour, 2.no touching her WHATSOEVER, 3. NO...  
  
carlie: DAD!!! stop its just a date  
  
dad: sorry baby gurl, my little sugar pants  
  
carlie: dad!!!!  
  
spinner laughs under his breath.  
  
so we eventually get out the door. and we start to walk to jimmys party.  
  
Carlie: sorry bout my dad he is really overprotective. dont take him seriously.  
  
spinner: its ok all dads r like that.  
  
so we get to jimmys party. spin rings the doorbell and jimmy answers and says:  
  
jimmy: hey you guys, come on in  
  
Carlie: ill be bak i c paige and she will be mad if i dont say hi.  
  
Spinner: ok..go ahead  
  
so the night goes on and i have a great time it starts getting late so i call my dad and tell him im staying over paiges.  
  
jimmy: so carlie, spinner really seems to like you.  
  
carlie: u think so?  
  
jimmy: ya i mean i no wat he sees in you. you have pretty eyes, pretty smile and last but never least a nice ass.  
  
carlie: uh...thanx.  
  
spinner calls jimmy over.  
  
Spinner: y r u flirting with her u no i like her  
  
jimmy: u aint doin shit anout it r u?  
  
spinner pushes jimmy and they start fighting. i run over to stop them and spinner throws me against the wall and hits me unconscious.  
  
jimmy: loowat u did dumbass, u r so fuckin stupid.  
  
they both come over pick me up and put me on the couch. i wake up the next morning on jimmys couch.  
  
jimmy: hey, how do u feel?  
  
carlie: like i got thrown against a wall.  
  
jimmy: good atleast u still got ur sense of humor.carlie im sorry bout the whole fighting thing but i really like you and i no that cuz wen i first saw you, i couldnt stop smiling. i want to be with you.  
  
carlie: im not sure wat i feel i like spinner alot. i no he didnt mean to throw me it was an accident.  
  
so i got up after another hour of sleeping and went home. school started monday again. it started off as a normal day then i ran into spinner. he hugged me and held me close. he started to cry and he said:  
  
spinner: im so sorry about that. i no u probley hate me. im really sorry.  
  
carlie: spinner its ok. it was an accident.  
  
spinner: can i come over today i want to hang for a while.  
  
carlie: ok...call me and let me no wat time. 


	3. chapter 3

so the day ends. i get home and 15 minutes later the phone rings.its spinner.  
  
spinner: is it alright if i come over now?   
  
carlie: its ok  
  
so spinner comes over. the doorbell rings and when i opened it i fell in ove with him. his hair, his smile, and his sweetness  
  
spinner: hey, i wanteds to ask you something. can i come in  
  
carlie: sure  
  
spinner: carlie..thgis may freak you out but i love you and i have since the first time i saw you. i want to make sweet love to you.  
  
carlie: i love you too. i always have.   
  
then he picks me up and carrys me into my room. he gently lays me on my bed. he softly kisses me and starts to kiss my neck. he nibbles on my ears and then he removes my shirt and sees my blue bra.  
  
he removes my jeans and licks on my belly. he takes off his shirt. then he undoes his pants and puts a condom on. he sticks his penis in me. he starts slow and goes faster, while sucking and licking on my breasts  
  
then we go on for another 2 hours adn then we lay there naked afraid to let go of one another.  
  
spinner: i love you so much  
  
carlie: i love you too. 


End file.
